1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light-operated telephone and method of operation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of cordless telephones have been developed in the past few decades. The cordless telephone today is a relatively well-developed device. However, there is always a continuing need to improve features of components and operation of devices in almost every field including that of telephony.
Several patents that have been issued in the past few decades and are focused on numerous versions of telephones follow:
Azuma et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,362, issued on Oct. 18, 1994, patent an optical telephone. The optical telephone uses an optical modulator that has an optical fiber guide means for guiding an optical fiber. The optical fiber has a U-shaped bending region formed in an optical transmission path. The optical telephone is arranged such that light that leaks from the U-shaped bending region is first converted into an electrical signal and is then demodulated into a voice.
Miyahira et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,770, registered on Nov. 21, 1989, discuss a wireless optical short range communication system utilizing a single optical carrier frequency. The communication system includes a base station to interconnect via optical communication a group of similar physically spaced-apart, remote units. Each remote unit and the base unit include an optical emitter to transmit an optical message-carrying beam to the base station and an optical receptor to receive an optical message-carrying beam from the base station. Similarly, the base station includes an optical receptor and an optical emitter.
Feldman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,620, issued on May 20, 1986, patents an optical telephone in which amplitude modulated light is converted to sound. The modulated light is applied to an enclosed volume of gas. An optical fiber is used as the transmission element. The light entering side is covered with a positive lens and the optical fiber is positioned at the focal point of the lens.
Fassett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,446, issued on Sep. 9, 1969, patents a light-operated sound-signal telephone transmitter and transmission system comprising a light source, a pair of light polarizers and light detecting means, all arranged in optical alignment. One of the light polarizers is coupled to and driven by a diaphragm for converting sound signals to a vibrating translatory motion which is coupled to a suitable radius lever arm. Therefore, sound energy impinging on the diaphragm causes the light polarizer to be rotated and thereby modulate the light energy transmitted to the light detector in accordance with the sound signal.
The above-listed patents and many other similar inventions have been developed, some of which still exist in the market. The patents and innovations in the market describe various light-operated communication systems to replace many other conventional systems. Light-operated communication systems may be suitable for use in numerous applications, since light-operated systems do not require government licensing due to the fact that no electrical interference is created by the use of light-operated systems. However, the previously existing light-operated communication systems have not used light to recharge the power source of the communication system and were, thus, not able to achieve the results of the present invention.
In the past decade, an interest to a global environment has been emphasized and worthwhile attention has been paid to solar cells which represent battery power supplies which are inexhaustible and clean energy sources. The cost of solar cells has been constantly decreasing in the past few years, almost by 90% within the past few years. Several patents have been issued that are focused on numerous versions of solar cells:
Takehara, U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,074, issued on Jan. 7, 1997, patents a battery power supply system that comprises a solar cell array, a DC-AC inverter, a break device for a commercial power system and a wireless communication device used as a control device for controlling the conduction and break of the break device based on the information derived through wireless communication.
Bavaro et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,272, issued on Dec. 27, 1988, patent a power regulator utilizing only battery current monitoring by adjusting the operating point of one source as a function of only the sensed current conditions of the secondary source. A solar array is controlled by a regulator which determines whether the battery is properly charging.
By using solar cells for cordless telephones in the present invention, not only is there a decrease in costs, there is also a conservation of energy and there is a use of a clean energy source (finally leading to a preservation of nature and of natural resources).
At the present state of the art, cordless telephones have many redundant, unnecessary expenses. By using solar cells for cordless telephones, this invention strives towards cutting some of such unnecessary expenses and developing a light-operated telephone with minimal cost and maximal efficiency. Upon cutting some of such unnecessary costs, a more economically priced system can be developed and marketed.
The conventional light-operated communication systems have a relatively poor transmission efficiency. Therefore, a higher power requirement is needed to compensate for the signal to noise ratio. A higher power consumption results in a premature drainage of the power source (e.g. the battery).
This invention strives towards having a relatively high transmission efficiency, and a low power consumption, for preventing rapid drainage of the power source.
Presently existing telephones regularly require recharging of their power source, such as batteries. The present invention aims at providing a new and improved light-operated telephone which does not require replacement of batteries and which does not require individually performed recharging of batteries.
Another goal of the new device is to ensure that the telephone does not suddenly or gradually loose power by being drained out. Many existing telephones are suddenly or gradually drained out of power and loose power either during conversation or when not in use.
In addition, cordless telephones are usually connected to power sources for recharge. A common example is a cordless telephone being connected to a cigarette lighter in an automobile for recharge. However, due to movements of the automobile and/or of the telephone, there is always a possibility of loss of connection of the telephone with the power source. Such losses of connection of the telephone with the power source are often without knowledge and/or desire and out of control of the user. The innovations of the improved light-operated telephone aim at avoiding loss of power of the telephone due to loss of connection of the telephone with the power source.